


keep trying to row away

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s gonna be okay, Percy," Nico whispers, bent low, his body wrapped around Percy’s like a protective blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep trying to row away

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr meme. Percy/Nico, bad weather.

"It’s gonna be okay, Percy," Nico whispers, bent low, his body wrapped around Percy’s like a protective blanket. The ship tosses around them and if Percy were awake—if Percy wasn’t two steps from being a corpse, bleeding out all over Nico’s lap—then this wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Percy could just yell at the ocean and it would still for them. Probably. Nico _knows_ that if Jason were here the storm would listen to _him._

It’s just him and Percy though, stranded on an old Japanese freighter that shakes around them like it’s about to capsize. That would truly suck, death by drowning with a son of Poseidon at his side. He wonders if this is how Annabeth felt in Tartarus.

"Please wake up," he pleads shakily, his fingers trembling in Percy’s hair. He leans over and presses a shaky kiss to Percy’s forehead, an inch or so to the right of the gigantic gash that spans half of Percy’s face. He’s tried to keep his hand sealed tight to the wound, but his hand is slick with blood and it’s hard—head wounds bleed a lot when they’re just a scratch, not claw marks from an irate harpy.

"Please," he sobs as the ship gives another lurch. He could shadow travel, maybe, but he has no idea how far from shore they are. He’d be taking a blind leap of faith and… he’s scared.

It’s another ten minutes of Percy’s blood on his palms before he finally steels himself, because if he doesn’t, Percy is going to die, and where would Nico be without the dumb jerk?

"A leap of faith," he mutters, keeping one hand pressed to Percy injury and  wrapping his free arm around Percy’s chest. "I can do this."


End file.
